


they love each other

by DefiantDreams



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, please heed warnings per chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDreams/pseuds/DefiantDreams
Summary: #6:"You've never kissed anyone before?" Phichit asks and he can't help the disbelief coating his words.//#7“I can take a nap at around 3 PM here,” Viktor murmured, phone caught in between his head and his shoulder as he scrolled through the world clock on his laptop. “That’ll be around 11 for you?”Yuuri hummed from the other end of the phone, a considering sound. “I’ll probably still be awake by then,” he said sheepishly.[a collection of tumblr prompts]prompt #6: phichuuri first kiss in Detroitprompt #7: soulmate AU where you share a dream space





	1. TABLE OF CONTENTS

**Author's Note:**

> what it says on the tin. prompts i've done over at my [tumblr](https://gia-comeatme.tumblr.com) ❤️
> 
> you're welcome to send me more, but i take long af HAHA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> table of contents with links to each prompt

1. [Chris the Condom Connoisseur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11407050/chapters/25550799) / (t[umblr](https://gia-comeatme.tumblr.com/post/162121871389/prompt-chris-is-definitely-the-guy-everyone-asks))

chris is definitely the guy everyone asks for condoms in a sex emergency

2\. [Coming Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11407050/chapters/25579461) / ([tumblr](https://gia-comeatme.tumblr.com/post/162580872759/its-my-birthday-too-maybe-some-yuuri-and))

maybe some yuuri and makkachin fluff ( with a side of pouty victor?) OR 3 Times Viktor brought someone home to Makka and one time he brought Makka to someone

3\. [i hate them, but i hate you more](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11407050/chapters/26072067) / ([tumblr](https://gia-comeatme.tumblr.com/post/163198050744/i-want-you-to-write-a-thing-where-yurio-is))

I want you to write a thing where Yurio is secretly the biggest victuuri stan but will never admit it because he has an Image to maintain

4\. [Don't](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11407050/chapters/26094297) / ([tumblr](https://gia-comeatme.tumblr.com/post/161474611139/bad-boy-yuuri-au))

bad boy yuuri AU

5\. [angels and demons oh my!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11407050/chapters/28797996) / ([tumblr](https://gia-comeatme.tumblr.com/post/167119972849/crack-demon-au))

Crack version of my other fic, [The Virtue of Sin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11390835#main), where the seven deadly sins visit Yuuri in order to make his life better.

 

 


	2. Chris the Condom Connoisseur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from @pencilwalla: chris is definitely the guy everyone asks for condoms in a sex emergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1 warnings: includes Seungchuchu, JJbella. warning for slight NSFW: suggestive content, mention of pegging. Links lead to sites.

“Chris,” Viktor hisses and Chris looks up from the champagne he’s been nursing. He perks up, looking around for Yuuri, because usually, when Viktor comes, Yuuri follows. (Heh.)

“Please tell me you have a condom with you right now,” Viktor pleads, and it’s only then that Chris notices how flustered he looks. His top button is unbuttoned, and there are hints of red on his collarbones that would make most people blush. Chris is obviously not one of those people.

“You don’t?” Chris gasps and Viktor reddens.

“I misjudged Yuuri’s stamina, Chris please, I need one right now and I know you.”

From beside him, Chris’s boyfriend laughs and Chris smirks. “Well, of course I have condoms with me right now. Plural, mind you.”

He pulls out a small bag (“It’s not a purse, don’t call it a purse!”) and unzips it. He squints inside and hums thoughtfully before he looks up at Viktor. Viktor’s eyebrows raise expectantly and Chris snickers as he wiggles his eyebrows teasingly.

“I have this really [great one](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B00U2VYOSG?th=1), very thin, almost like it’s bareback. I swear to God, Vitya, it’s life changing,” Chris offers as he pulls it out, and Viktor opens his mouth but Chris cuts him off as he continues, “If you’re just doing blowjobs, there’s this [orange flavored](http://www.durex.com.my/products/condoms/select/) one which I recommend, it’s Matthieu’s favorite.”

Matthieu coughs and sends Chris a Look but Chris just smiles at him and rustles around his Condom Bag for more. “There’s the [Ribbed and Dotted](https://www.amazon.co.uk/Durex-Pleasure-Ribbed-Dotted-Condoms/dp/B00I9W9NTU) ones too.”

“Yuuri doesn’t like those,” Viktor says seriously, “he says it feels like it drags and it hurts.” Chris nods sagely, and he sticks his tongue out as he pulls out another one to show Viktor.

“There’s the ones that [help you last longer](http://www.amazon.in/Durex-Condom-Extended-Pleasure-Pack/dp/B00H0JGO7C)—“

“Don’t give those to him, you need them for later,” his boyfriend interrupts drily and Chris pauses mid-speech. Viktor snorts, covering his mouth and Chris turns to face his boyfriend with a scandalized expression.

“Rude.” Chris pouts and his boyfriend chuckles before he leans in to press to a kiss to Chris’ cheek.

“Not rude if it’s true.”

Viktor squints before he picks up the Durex Invisible condoms and Chris nods.

“Good choice,” he praises and Viktor rolls his eyes.

“I’m not even going to ask why it’s all Durex,” he drawls and Chris smirks.

“I’m sponsored.”

“He has a blog,” Matthieu tells Viktor seriously. “Chris the condom connoisseur.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

Later, when he hears people wonder why Viktor and Silver Medalist Yuuri Katsuki left the banquet early, Chris will just smirk to himself.

* * *

“Hello.”

Chris looks up and he raises an eyebrow at the stone faced man in front of him.

“Seung Gil,” he greets in surprise and Seung Gil nods his head in greeting.

“I heard that you would be the right person to ask for…” He trails off, a slight uncharacteristic flush dusting over his cheeks.

“For?” Chris says teasingly, smirking slightly.

Seung gil glares at him as he bites out, “Condoms.”

Chris’ eyes light up and he grins. “Sure! Which do you want?” He opens his mouth to start his usual tirade but Seung Gil quickly cuts him off.

“Which has the best reviews?”

Chris mouth snaps shut and he hums thoughtfully. His face brightens and he pulls out his phone, clicking to his blog.

“Here, have a look around so you can see all my reviews.”

Seung Gil takes his phone gingerly, and Chris tries not to laugh at the discomfort evident on his face.

“I’ll just get this one,” Seung Gil mutters and shows him one of Chris’ posts on the screen. Chris smirks, nodding slightly before he pulls out his Condom Bag.

His eyes widen in surprise when he sees Seung Gil make his way towards Phichit.

 _Oh_.

* * *

Chris doesn’t know when he became the skater’s go to for condom emergencies, and maybe he should start charging, but honestly, he’s earning enough money from sponsors as is. It’s not like he even pays for the condoms, companies send him free condoms all the time just so he can rate it on his blog. Besides, he’d rather for his fellow skaters to be having safe sex than not safe sex, so it’s a win win for everyone.

Overall, he doesn’t really mind his new status. 

He doesn’t mind, except for when it’s 2 in the morning, and _someone is knocking at his fucking door._

“Open the door,” his boyfriend grunts and Chris groans.

He trudges towards the door and opens it, face scrunched up in irritation.

It’s JJ.

Chris blinks in surprise.

Now. The rumor mill runs pretty strong in the circuit, and Chris has heard from _multiple_ reliable sources that JJ and Isabella are a good Christian couple and that they don’t engage in premarital sex. Suffice to say, Chris is a little confused to see JJ outside his door.

“Condom?” He asks slowly, just to make sure.

For the first time, JJ actually looks ashamed about something.

“Ha. Ha. Yes.”

Chris is definitely not the type to judge, so all he does is tell JJ to wait as he gets his Condom Bag.

He goes back to the hotel door and rustles around inside the bag. “Any preference?” he asks drily and JJ flushes. Chris raises an eyebrow, “UltraThin, Intimate Feel—“

“It doesn’t matter,” JJ cuts off, “It’s not for me. Isabella—” He stops, closing his mouth abruptly.

Chris stares, flabbergasted, but JJ just reddens, looking away. He shakes his head slightly to clear his head and gives JJ one of the more basic condoms.

Chris goes back to bed, still feeling slightly confused and then–

“ _Oh_. Pegging.”

Maybe it isn’t that bad being the Condom Emergency Man. _Especially_ when Chris gets first witness to gossip.


	3. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from anon: It's my birthday too!! maybe some yuuri and makkachin fluff ( with a side of pouty victor?) have a good birthday!! :D
> 
> or:
> 
> 3 Times Viktor brought someone home to Makka and one time he brought Makka to someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for this chapter: Viktor/Other Male Characters, brief mention of Makka getting kicked

 

## 3 Times Viktor brought someone home to Makka and one time he brought Makka to someone

1.

Makkachin hears the door open and she immediately shoots up, tail wagging furiously.

_Dad! Dad! Dad!_

She scrambles towards the door and comes to a screeching stop, question marks appearing over her head at the sight of another guy beside Dad.

“Oh, I didn’t know you had a dog,” the guy says in surprise and if Makkachin could gasp, she would have.

Not know that Dad has her?????!!! But, Daddy said that she was the most famous dog! Everyone who knows Dad should know who she is too!

“Oh, yeah!” Dad quips, a smile breaking his face. “This is–”

“So, where’s your bedroom?”

Dad’s smile falls, a blank look momentarily replacing it before another smile comes on his face. Makkachin whines and patters over to nudge her head against Dad’s hand. She doesn’t like that smile. Dad rubs her head a bit, comforting and gentle, just the way she likes it and Makkachin sticks her tongue out to lick his hand.

“Let’s go,” Dad says cheerfully and the two of them make their way to the bedroom. Makka follows them, expecting to be allowed in the room as always but Dad closes the door behind them. Makka stares at the door and whines slightly, scratching at the door. She walks back and forth in front of the door, barking loudly.

_Let Makka in! Let Makka in!_

Dad still doesn’t open the door and Makka whines again, going back to the door and scratching again.

Still no answer.

Makkachin huffs and lies down in front of the door, tucking her tail between her hind legs. It’s okay, she’ll just wait for dad.

After a few moments of waiting in front of the door, she starts to hear noises. She perks up at the sounds. Play? Are they playing? Makka wants to play too! She barks and jumps up and down in front of the door, but still Dad doesn’t open up. She whines. 

Makka doesn’t know how long it’s been, but finally, Dad opens the door with none of his usual human fur. She slips inside, whole body shaking in excitement as she tries to pepper Dad with love. Dad laughs and gives her a kiss in response.

“Ugh, that’s disgusting, keep her out please. I can’t believe you let her sleep on the bed.”

Dad stills and turns to face the other human, scent spiking with a hint of upset. Makka whines again, ducking her head to rub at Dad’s hand.

When Dad makes the other human leave, Makka wags her tail happily. Dad pats the space beside him on the bed and Makka jumps up, nuzzling into his side. Yay, cuddles!

2.

Makkachin doesn’t think that another human is going to come into their house again anytime soon, but on the day they usually go to the park, Dad comes home with another man. Makkachin barks excitedly at the sight. _Yay! More friends!_

But the moment the other human sees him, he freezes. “I’m allergic to dogs,” he blurts out, and then sneezes loudly.

“Oh no,” Dad says mournfully. “You have to go.”

“What?” The other human says in surprise, “we can just keep her out of the bedroom.”

“No,” Dad says, shaking his head and Makkachin tilts his head, tail thumping on the floor in rhythmic thumps. “She sleeps on the bed with me, this isn’t going to work.”

Makkachin watches as the two humans stare at each other silently before the other human raises his hands in defeat and steps back.

Dad and him talk silently for awhile before he leaves and Dad visibly relaxes once the door is closed behind him. Makkachin barks and runs over to her leash, tail wagging furiously.

Dad laughs, “Ooh, you want a walk, baby?”

_Walk!! Walk!! Walk!!_

“Okay, let’s go on a walk!”

3.

Makkachin doesn’t like him. The moment the human walks in the door behind Dad, her hackles are up. She growls, barking loudly and slinking in front of Dad.

“Whoa, hey, Makka!” Dad says in surprise. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” 

Makkachin snarls at the other human and he eyes her, his eyes narrowed.

“I’m so sorry, she’s usually not like this,” Her Dad explains and turns on Makkachin. “Bad Makka! Be nice!”

Makkachin whines, and nudges her nose against Dad’s side. Noooooo, not bad Makka! Bad human!

Dad apologizes to the Bad Human once more, and then they close the bedroom door on Makkachin. Makkachin tucks her tail between her legs and whines at the door. What if Bad Human hurts Dad? She waits dutifully outside the door, but aside from the usual sounds of human play, nothing sounds too bad, so Makka lets herself relax.

It’s after that’s a problem. Bad Human and Dad are in the kitchen preparing dinner. Bad Human starts to cook, and Makka perks up at the smell of bacon. _Food_! She wags her tail and rises up, placing her front legs on the counter.

“What the fuck!” The Bad Human curses and uses his foot to kick her away. “Bad dog!”

Makkachin makes a pained yip and scampers away to hide beneath Dad.

“Did you just kick my dog?” Dad asks, voice dangerous and warning in a way that Makkachin only hears if she’s been really, _really_ , bad.

“He was trying to get the food!”

“I don’t care! And Makka’s a she! Get the fuck out of my house.”

Makkachin watches from behind Dad as the Bad Human storms out.

“Daddy’s so sorry, Makka,” Dad murmurs and rubs her behind her ears in the way that she likes.

 

 

After that, it’s a mix of humans. Some of them Dad takes home just for a night, others visit for a few days. No one lasts. And if Makka doesn’t like them? Well, Dad trusts her opinion now.

She’s proud she’s managed to protect Dad for so long but… Daddy needs a mate and Makkachin can’t deny how lonely Dad looks. All Dad has is her.

Then one day, they lay on the couch and Dad watches a video. Makkachin doesn’t pay attention at first, but then Dad replays the video, once, twice, until Makka herself is already watching in curiosity.

“He’s calling for me,” Dad murmurs. He looks at her then, a determined glint in his eyes. “How do you feel about going to Japan?”

+1.

Makkachin jumps on the human as soon as she sees him.

 _Be Dad’s Mate!_ She yips and the human just laughs a bit as he pets her. One of the kind humans say something to him, and Dad’s potential mate runs off.

“Yuuri,” her Dad calls out after. Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri. Dad always says his name and Makkachin learns that Yuuri is the name of the soft human that Dad wants.

 

 

Makkachin finds out soon enough about the dog that used to be here. It doesn’t smell like him anymore, but there are toys and pictures of a small dog that looks a bit like her. She’s sitting down in front of the picture when Yuuri sits down beside her.

“That’s Vicchan,” Yuuri says quietly and Makkachin perks up. Friend? “Don’t tell your Papa, but I named Vicchan after him.” Yuuri laughs and Makkachin tilts her head. Yuuri’s scent turns sour with sadness and Makkachin whines in response as she licks at his face.

“I miss Vicchan.”

 

 

Makkachin knows that Yuuri is perfect. He’s not allergic to her, he loves dogs, and he feeds her bacon when he thinks no one is looking. He’s already better than all of the other humans that Dad brings home.

So why hasn’t Dad done anything? They don’t sleep in the same room or play in Dad’s room like Dad’s past human mates and Makkachin doesn’t understand what’s wrong. She does her best to push them together and slowly, finally, Yuuri starts to warm up to Dad until the two of them are attached to the hip. But still, they aren’t together in the way that Makka wants.

And then–-and then Dad and Yuuri come home after leaving her for _days_ and they smell like each other. Makkachin barks happily and greets them, her whole body shaking. They finally Mated! Things are different after that, and Yuuri sleeps in Dad’s room more often than not with Makkachin snuggled in between them. She has two pillows now! More cuddles. And then! Dad and Yuuri leave again and Makka knows she shouldn’t eat those dumplings buuuuuuuuut oops.

She finds herself sick, and she wakes up to the sight of her Dad without Yuuri. Makkachin whines. Where’s Yuuri?

“It’s okay, baby,” her Dad says. “You’ll be okay.”

_But where’s Yuuri!!!?_

She gets her answer when Dad brings her to the plane house and the two reunite, hugging each other. Makka wags her tail, tongue lolling out. Good. The two of them were back together, like they should be, like proper mates.

After some time, Makkachin finds them moving back to Home, to Dad’s familiar house and the familiar streets Makkachin knows better than anyone. Things are good for awhile. Dad is finally happy and giggly, and Dad and Yuuri smell like each other all the time and play together all the time.

But then one day, Dad and Yuuri fight.

Makkachin whines and plops over on Yuuri’s lap to stop him from getting up and leaving. Yuuri makes a surprised noise, fingers immediately curling through her fur and Makkachin’s tail wags contentedly.

“Makka!” Her Dad calls out and she looks up to see a pout on his lips. “I can’t believe you’re taking his side!” Makka whines at that, barking at him. No! Stupid! Be nice to Yuuri or he’ll leave and then you’ll be sad and Makka won’t get two human pillows in bed and bacon in the morning and there’ll be more Bad Humans and all Makka wants is Yuuri!

Dad sighs and plops on the couch with them before he drops his weight on Makka and Yuuri. Makkachin yips and Yuuri laughs. His other hand that’s not scratching through Makkachin’s fur comes to rest on Viktor’s hair, rubbing it in the same way.

“My own dog has turned against me,” Dad bemoans.

“It’s cause Makka knows I’m right,” Yuuri says smugly and Makkachin barks in agreement.

Yeah. Yuuri _is_ Right for Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u want a rly nice pet!POV, check out [@kiaronna](https://tmblr.co/m-ETW3qzCsnjiWAIMtpeQsQ)‘s [The Suffering of Potya](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10980822)
> 
> i dont really like this one, and it's rushed, but wtvr
> 
> this is also available in [Chinese](http://dalyre.lofter.com/post/1d0ca8e8_10ef0ab0). Thank you to Dalyre for translating :)


	4. i hate them, but i hate you more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by @phoenixrei: I want you to write a thing where Yurio is secretly the biggest victuuri stan but will never admit it because he has an Image to maintain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: none really, except for viktor, yuuri and viktuuri bashing by random people

## a list of things yuri plisetsky hates:

  1. first of all, the amount of stupid PDA in this rink is disgusting!!!! seeing the old man and katsudon eat face all the time is just as gross as * _shivers*_ yakov and lilia kissing. keep that shit in the bedroom!!
  2. just to add, he hates the old man and katsudon more than anyone, JUST TO MAKE THAT CLEAR!!!!
  3. especially katsudon. yuri plisetsky does NOT have a secret fan twitter and tumblr and he definitely does NOT co-run the **Official Katsuki Yuuri Fanpage** on facebook and the **Official Katsuki Yuuri Website**
  4. being told he can’t do shit!!! yuri plisetsky can do what he wants and no one can stop him!! (except maybe his deda)
  5. people underestimating him or calling him The Next Victor Nikiforov like fuck that??? he’s his own person?? he’s much better than that loser, he’ll be a six time consecutive champion and beat all his records so hah.



**_ping!_ **

> **pls marry me yuri** @yuripstan  
>  katsuki really let himself go lmao, how’s he gonna get off the ice w all that extra weight
> 
> **#1 Yuri Fan** @yuriyuriyuri  
>  @yuripstan right???? it’s ok, our yurochtka will get gold for sure and show him who the Real Yuri is! Davai!
> 
> **VICTUURI IS FAKE** @joekly  
>  Victuuri is just a media stunt, I can’t believe you guys actually fell for it. They’re both old news and trying to keep themselves relevant.
> 
> **ur OTP is fake** @fakecouples  
>  There’s no way that a couple can be that sappy or that in love. I’m declaring Viktuuri as Fake™, sorry guys.
> 
> **Yuri Daily** @yuridaily  
>  lol i still cant believe viktor is going for another season. get off the ice grandpa, it’s time for the young ones to shine
> 
> **saddest gay** @gaysonice  
>  @yuridaily !!!!!!! RT. viktor should just retire already

Yuri’s eye twitched.

> **Yuri Plisetsky** @yuri-plisetsky  
>  @yuriyuriyuri @yuripstan lol first of all, can u land a quad flip??? or any jump at all??? fuck off, katsuki’s jumps r acceptable
> 
> **Yuri Plisetsky** @yuri-plisetsky  
>  @joekly @fakecouples seriously??? have u seen their instagrams??? they’re disgustingly cute. i WISH they were fake.
> 
> **Yuri Plisetsky** @yuri-plisetsky  
>  @yuridaily @gaysonice Viktor Nikiforov is a Legend and incomparable on the ice. Come back when u get gold in the olympics, k thanks bye.

## a list of things yuri plisetsky ~~loves~~   ~~would fight for~~ tolerates, in no particular order:

  1. his grandfather
  2. his cat, puma tiger scorpion
  3. his best friend, beka
  4. yakov and lilia
  5. all the stupid skaters in this stupid rink
  6. the old man and katsudon, those losers.



> **Otabek Altin** @otabek-altin  
>  @yuri-plisetsky i think u forgot to log in to ur other account


	5. Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by indianmongoose: bad boy yuuri AU
> 
> There, Yuuri Katsuki, Figure Skating’s resident bad boy. His expression is as blank and cool as ever, earphones in his ears and a twist on his lips that shouldn’t be so attractive. It doesn’t even fit with the music that Viktor knows he’s skating to right now, the very program that Viktor created with banquet boy in mind.
> 
> Yuuri Katsuki is nothing like Agape.

“Don’t even think about it.”

Viktor just barely stops himself from jumping in surprise. He turns to face Yuri, a smile ready on his face. His younger rinkmate has an eyebrow raised, and it’s so full of unrestrained judgement that Viktor can’t help but feel off, as if he’s on the precipice of something more. He doesn’t know if it’s Yuri though, he’s been feeling like this ever since he arrived in Hasetsu.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he denies half heartedly and Yuri rolls his eyes before he scoffs. He juts his chin at the object of Viktor’s infatuation and desire and Viktor feels himself melt again.

There, Yuuri Katsuki, Figure Skating’s resident bad boy. His expression is as blank and cool as ever, earphones in his ears and a twist on his lips that shouldn’t be so attractive. It doesn’t even fit with the music that Viktor knows he’s skating to right now, the very program that Viktor created with himin mind.

Yuuri Katsuki is nothing like Agape. He is nothing like Viktor expected, not the sweet boy who looked up at him with wide eyes and asked him to be his coach. He is not the boy who swept Viktor off his feet with his wide smile and his tinkling laughter.

No. Yuuri Katsuki is dark, narrowed eyes that pierce through Viktor’s soul. He is cool and detached in a way that Viktor never was, all slicked back hair and layers upon layers of guardedness and wariness.

But still, Viktor wants.

“He’s bad for you,” Yuri grumbles, but Viktor detects the undercurrent of ‘he’s so cool, though.’ “Katsuki doesn’t play nice with anyone.”

“I feel like there’s more to him than meets the eye,” Viktor says mildly, a bright smile on his lips. A little too bright.

Yuri just gives him a flat stare. “You feel, or you hope? There’s a difference, old man. Think with your other head for once.”

When Yuuri Katsuki skates Agape, Viktor gets glimpses of that night, of that boy who stole his heart. This Yuuri, the Yuuri of the days after, won’t give back his heart.

Viktor finds that he doesn’t want it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also known as: Yuuri is an anxious bab who everyone thinks is a Bad Boy but actually isn’t. might expand this in the future, but probably not.


	6. angels and demons oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack version of The Virtue of Sin!
> 
> “Aren’t you scared of us?”
> 
> “Look. My dog just died and I fucked up the biggest performance of my career and embarrassed myself in front of everyone. I’m having the worst day of my life, and coming home to a demon haunting isn’t even the worst part of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angels and demons I guess?? also this would make more sense if you read [the original version](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11390835#main) first. these are just the original versions of certain scenes :P please heed warnings for the original version because it's noticeably darker.

“Aren’t you scared of us?”

“Look. My dog died and I just fucked up the biggest performance of my career and embarrassed myself in front of everyone. I’m having the worst day of my life, and coming home to a demon haunting isn’t even the worst part of it.”

*

The thing about Wrath is that he’s a tiny ball of rage and Yuuri can’t quite take him seriously. Wrath yells “Fite me!” every chance he has and each time he does it, Yuuri can’t help but find it endearing.

 _Such a smol_ , he thinks to himself. _My smol._

So when Wrath is standing behind Celestino and goading him to ‘fite him’ for his role back, Yuuri can’t help but giggle.

Celestino and Wrath both stare at him, and Wrath looks so _offended_ that Yuuri has to cover his mouth to stifle any more giggles that threaten to come out.

“Sorry,” Yuuri apologizes a little too insincerely. “Keep going.”

Wrath fumes, but it’s worth it.

*

Pride is a bag of hot air, full of himself, but more importantly: full of the need for attention. He just wants friends, Yuuri realizes, and he comes across as rude and obnoxious because he doesn’t know how to be anything but.

When the other Sins aren’t around, Pride tells him to fake it until he makes it, and that no one will know he isn’t confident until he shows them.

“Come on,” Pride goads, eyes twinkling in amusement. Yuuri whimpers and covers his face. The other Sins just watch, and god, that just makes this more shameful.

“No!” he groans, “it’s embarrassing.”

Pride glowers at him and Yuuri flinches when Pride prods his side with a finger. “Doooooo it!”

The other demons laugh, and Yuuri glares at them. Alright, laugh at his misfortune, why don’t they? Here to help him, his ass.

“Fine,” Yuuri grumbles and drops his hands from his face, revealing the flush that’s covering his cheeks and his neck.

“It’s Yuuri Style!” he squeaks, hands forming into Y-signs, both pinkies and thumbs extended.

There’s a beat of silence, and then—

Wrath howls in laughter, slapping his thigh and practically falling off his seat with the way laughter wrecks his body.

“Oh Satan,” Wrath chokes out as he wipes a tear from his eye. “That was priceless, holy shit.”

“Do it again!” Sloth giggles, phone out and ready. “Have to send this to Generosity and Temperance.”

*

“How dare you? How dare you talk about Viktor that way?”

Yuuri is vaguely aware of the sound of Wrath face-palming but he does not give a single fuck.

“You are trash, and maybe so am I, but I am _the_ Trash.”

“Well, that’s not what I meant when I told you to have confidence in yourself,” Pride says dryly. “But good enough.”

*

“So,” Yuuri says, “Have you always been a demon?”

Gluttony--Minako--scoffs and gives him a look. “Yuuri, do you really think the amount I drink is even possible for a normal human being?”

Yuuri pauses thoughtfully and nods slowly.

“Yeah, I see what you mean.”

*

“How ‘bout that one?” Lust points out and Yuuri squints.

“No,” he mutters irritably.

Lust turns to face him, his eyes flashing and a pout on his full lips. “Yuuri,” he bemoans dramatically as he presses a hand to his face. “We’ve been here for an hour and no one’s caught your eye. Why are you so picky?”

“I just don’t like anyone,” Yuuri replies, an embarrassed flush making its away across his face.

Lust hums and then his eyes brighten as he grabs Yuuri’s shoulder to point out the man across the room. Yuuri opens his mouth to say no once more, but the words die in his throat. He blinks, opens his mouth again, and all that comes out is a weak sputter.

Viktor Nikiforov waves at him from across the room.

“Good enough for you now?” Lust asks, smug and Yuuri’s face burns. All he can do is nod weakly.

*

“No,” Viktor says seriously. “I am actually, _literally_ , the Devil.”

“Oh,” Yuuri says dimly.

“You don’t need the Sins, Yuuri. The possibility to succeed’s been inside of you all along.”

“But, why does being around Wrath make me angrier?” Yuuri argues, his face heating up with a deep-seated embarrassment.

Viktor gives him a sympathetic look and pats his hand. “It’s okay to admit that Wrath is annoying. Because he is.”

“Why do I feel different when I’m around all of them then?” Yuuri asks, flabbergasted and Viktor sighs.

“It was inside of you all along. They just pointed it out to you, zolotse.”

“What are you trying to say?” Yuuri burns in frustration, huffing slightly and Viktor grins before he leans over to squish Yuuri’s cheeks.

“All you had to do was believe, Yuuri! Believe in yourself!”

*

“Can we still be friends if I’m dating the actual, literal Devil?” Yuuri asks and Phichit rolls his eyes. He leans over to swat Yuuri’s arm gently and laughs in sincere amusement.

“Yuuri,” Phichit chides, “I’m dating Seung-Gil, remember?”

“What?” Yuuri asks in confusion, “What does Seung-Gil have to do with anything?”

Phichit snorts. “He’s Greed, silly.”

“I—what?” Yuuri feels like a broken record but he just doesn’t quite understand. Nothing makes sense. “How did you guys even meet?”

Phichit gives him a blank stare, tilting his head slightly as if testing if Yuuri is being serious. “I’m Generosity, Yuuri,” he says slowly. “The literal antithesis of Greed.”

“ _What_?”

“Oh my gosh Yuuri,” Phichit breathes, “I thought you knew!”

“I’ve been busy!” Yuuri defends himself and Phichit rolls his eyes, hand on his hip.

“Busy macking with the devil you mean?”

Yuuri’s face heats up and he shoves Phichit. He misjudges his strength and Phichit stumbles over his own feet, eyes wide at the inhuman display of strength.

“Oooh yeah, about that. You need to pick a side soon, Yuuri.”

“What do you mean pick a side?”

“Angel or demon,” Seung Gil says dryly and Yuuri jumps in surprise.

“Oh, hi,” Yuuri says, and then squints at Seung Gil to try and see if he can see the demon that Phichit had mentioned earlier. Seung Gil’s dog barks, and for a moment, Yuuri has a vision of waaaay too much teeth and red eyes and death.

“Dog!” Yuuri gasps out and drops to his knees to bury his hands in the husky’s fur. “Aren’t you adorable?” he coos.

“She’s a hellhound,” Seung Gil says slowly, eyes narrowing as he observes Yuuri.

“The best hellhound, aren’t you, sweetheart?” Yuuri croons, smoothing his hand over her fur.

Phichit snickers and covers his mouth. Seung Gil’s lips purse before he nods his head jerkily. “Yes. She is the best hellhound. I’m glad you see that.”

“That’s an insult,” Viktor pipes up mildly. “Makkachin’s the best hellhound.”

“When did you get here?” Yuuri asks in surprise. He frowns and then turns to Seung Gil, his eyebrows furrowed. “When did _you_ get here too?”

“It’s the wings,” Viktor replies cheekily, waving his fingers and Yuuri blinks before he shrugs. Makes sense.

“Anyway, I pick whatever side Viktor’s on,” Yuuri answers easily and Phichit groans.

“Of course you do. I should have expected that.”

Yuuri blinks and looks up. “Does this change things?”

Phichit huffs and lifts a finger, a perfect pout on his lips, “Well. Don’t expect to get invited to our angel barbeque.”

“Tch,” Seung Gil says as he rolls his eyes. “Everyone knows that the best barbeques are in hell.”


	7. my first kiss went a little like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichuuri first kiss, Detroit period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none? Just kissing. No viktuuri though

“You’ve never kissed anyone before?” Phichit asks and can’t help the disbelief coating his words. His roommate of only three months blushes bright red and mumbles something inaudible in response.

And because Phichit is feeling a little mischievous, he says, “Sorry, what was that?”

Yuuri glares at him slightly before he repeats himself a little louder this time, “I’ve just never had the time, with skating and all and besides, no one was ever interested in me anyways.”

Phichit gasps in outrage. “How dare you say that!” He cries out and Yuuri gives him a bemused look. How could no one have been interested in Yuuri? Phichit just couldn’t believe that, not with the number of people on campus that were crushing on Yuuri. That’s not even counting their rinkmates and the other tenants of their apartment building!

“Are you sure no one’s been interested in you? Not even one person?”

“I mean, I don’t blame them, I’m just another dime-a-dozen skater and I’m so plain and I’m not that attractive and–”

“Yuuri!” Phichit interjects, his eyes wide. “None of those are true at all???” He’s slightly stunned. Does Yuuri really think of himself like that?

Yuuri sighs and shrugs slightly, starting to look a little closed off and Phichit immediately tries to think of a way to save the situation. He’s been working so hard to break down Yuuri’s walls the past few months and he did not want to start over from the beginning.

“I’d kiss you,” he blurts out without thinking and Yuuri’s head snaps up. Man, Phichit can’t believe he actually said that, he has no brain to mouth filter sometimes. Yuuri’s eyes meet Phichit’s and Phichit can’t control the blush that spreads across his cheeks.

“You don’t–I don’t need a pity kiss–!” Yuuri chokes out and Phichit makes a noise that probably sounds like a dying cow.

“It’s not a pity kiss!” Phichit interrupts in surprise. His mind races, “I’m just suggesting that we–that we practice kissing, you know? I haven’t kissed much people either and we can just be like, friends who kiss occasionally, yeah?” He keeps his tone casual and smiles brightly at Yuuri.

Yuuri stares at him with an odd expression and the nonchalant smile on Phichit’s face wavers slightly. This is so stupid, Yuuri is way out of his league. He probably hasn’t kissed anyone before because no one interested in him has ever met his standards and–

"Okay.”

Phichit’s smile drops and he gapes at Yuuri.

“Really?” He asks in awe and Yuuri smiles at him shyly.

Phichit beams and tries not to look too eager as he scoots over closer to Yuuri. The closer he gets to his friend, the tenser Yuuri gets.

“Hey,” he says in surprise, “If you don’t want to, it’s okay. I don’t want to force you into anything or make you uncomfortable.”

Yuuri shakes his head furiously and gives him a determined look from behind his glasses. “No, no. I want to do it. I want to practice kissing,” he insists.

“Please take care of me,” Yuuri adds in a mumble, ducking his head. Phichit grins widely. Too cute, he thinks to himself. He reaches over and brushes a hand through Yuuri’s fringe. Yuuri looks up then, his lips parted and–

“Okay!” He says cheerfully and doesn’t hesitate at all before he leans over and presses his lips chastely against Yuuri’s.

Yuuri’s lips are slack against his at first but then slowly, they move against Phichit’s.

Phichit sighs into the kiss happily and tilts his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Yuuri makes a surprised noise and Phichit can’t help but grin. Yuuri’s lips are a little dry and Phichit can feel him holding back but then slowly, Yuuri breathes out and with it, the tension he’s been holding follows.

It’s nothing more than a slide of lips against each other, no tongue involved at all in the minute they’re kissing. It’s not even in the Top 5 of Phichit’s hottest kisses but somehow–Somehow it’s perfect.

Yuuri pulls away, a little too soon in Phichit’s opinion, but the soft, shy smile on his face more than makes up for it.

“Was it okay?” Yuuri asks and Phichit swears in his head silently. How can a man 3 years older than him be so much cuter?

“I don’t know,” he teases and Yuuri’s face falls momentarily before Phichit continues, “I think I need another trial to check.”

Yuuri’s face reddens and Phichit is pleasantly surprised when this time, it’s Yuuri who leans in and presses his lips to his.


	8. a wish your heart makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmate AU where you share a dream space, established relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warnings

“I can take a nap at around 3 PM here,” Viktor murmured, phone caught in between his head and his shoulder as he scrolled through the world clock on his laptop. “That’ll be around 11 for you?”

Yuuri hummed from the other end of the phone, a considering sound. “I’ll probably still be awake by then,” he said sheepishly.

“Mhmm, I have that dinner with Phichit at 6 though, and I’m planning to sleep at 9 so I’d wake up early for some rink time,” Viktor frowned. He counted through the time difference, and just as he got to it, Yuuri beat him to it.

“If you sleep at 9 then it’ll be around 5 AM for me here. I’ll wake up at 6:30 for a jog, yeah? Or I can move my jog a little later.” He sounded distracted, and Viktor noted the rustle and sound of plates clinking from Yuuri’s side.

“So, does nap at 4 my time, 12 your time sound good? I’ll see you for an hour when you start sleeping and an hour-ish before you wake up,” Viktor said decisively. “That’ll give me an hour to get ready for dinner with Phichit too.”

“Sounds great,” Yuuri replied, laughing softly and Viktor grinned. He closed his laptop, already satisfied, and cupped the phone in his hand.

“Can’t wait to see you, I already miss you,” he teased. He can’t stop the wide grin that’s seemed to make a permanent fixture on his face.

“I saw you right before your flight,” Yuuri argued playfully and Viktor pouted. Yuuri paused, and then, “But I miss you too.”

*

It’s hard for Viktor to fall asleep without the comforting warmth of Yuuri or Makkachin by his side. He had grown spoiled to cuddles during the off season and now, in their first time apart after what seems like forever, Viktor felt like he was going through withdrawal symptoms.

He hugged the pillow to his chest even tighter and tried to even out his breathing, a loud huff of breath escaping through his lips. It felt like he’s been trying to fall asleep for forever now.

He opened his eyes and stared at the clock that seemed to glare at him accusingly.

4:02

He resisted the urge to whine and pressed his head into the pillow. That was 2 minutes of Yuuri that he was missing out on! He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to go through the breathing exercises he was taught.

Slowly… slowly… Breathe in… breathe out.

Breathe in…

….Breathe out…

*

A touch to his cheek and Viktor’s eyes flew open.

He smiled and caught Yuuri’s hand in his.

“Yuuri,” he breathed and Yuuri smiled, ducking his head to press a kiss to Viktor’s knuckles.

“You’re late,” Yuuri chided, no heat in his tone, and Viktor pouted.

“I tried so hard,” he whined, “But it was so hard to fall asleep.”

“It was hard for me too,” Yuuri admitted, and reddened slightly. Viktor laughed, the sound echoing through the room they were in. He sat up and Yuuri automatically adjusted, pulling back to give him space.

Viktor pressed his forehead into Yuuri’s shoulder, memory bringing up a facsimile of Yuuri’s scent. This was nothing compared to being with Yuuri in real life, but it was close enough and it was better than nothing. It’s been less than 24 hours since they’ve been separated, but Viktor wasn’t lying when he had said he missed him.

They stay there for a few moments, just taking in the sheer novelty of being able to be together and touching, and it took all of Viktor’s energy to pull back and finally see the room he had dream-woke in.

The room was always different every night, every dream they’ve shared together. Not always in big ways. Sometimes just the size, or the objects in the room, and once, even the paint on the wall. It was an odd mix of their room back in Japan, their room in St. Petersburg and sometimes, even Yuuri’s room back in Detroit.

Right now, Viktor recognized even the hotel room he was staying at in the carpet on the floor and the lamp in the corner that they definitely did not own.

“Where to?” Yuuri asked, and Viktor fidgeted. His nerves at performing were muted, the dreamscape stifling it in the way it does most feelings and sensations, but still, Viktor was nervous.

“I’d actually really like to go through my routine.”

As soon as he said so, their room shifted into an ice rink—again, an odd mix of the ice rinks that they had come to also call home. If they focused, they could get it to stay as one particular rink, but for now, all Viktor needed was the ice.

“That’s fine,” Yuuri replied, understanding, stepping back from him and gliding back, figure skates already on his feet. His movements were smooth in a way that Viktor could only describe as dream like and Viktor smiled broadly.

He had no limits here. None of his human stamina that held him back, not even gravity. His only limit was time.

He went through his routine perfectly, every spin and every jump effortless, buoyed by air and the confidence that came only in dreams. He needed this, he needed the confidence that this gave him. It was tradition. He never performed as well without a perfect run through in his dreams the night before a competition.

And when Viktor started to feel his time running up, he glided over to Yuuri who was simply watching him with a look that was a mixture of fondness and awe.

“I’ll see you later,” Viktor murmured, squeezing Yuuri’s hands. He didn’t want to go. It was only the thought that he was going to see Yuuri again in 6 hours that gave him the strength to close his eyes.

“I’ll be here,” Yuuri agreed easily. “I’ll let myself go into true dreams.” Yuuri pressed a kiss to his forehead and Viktor resisted the urge to pat it self-consciously. “Just pull me back when you get here—or… join me.”

Joining him in true dreams meant less control, but their subconscious was always more creative than either of them so it would be interesting. But the temptation to just cuddle and laze around with Yuuri in their dream space was too great, and Viktor already knew that he’d pull Yuuri back into their shared control.

As his alarm started to ring, Viktor let himself fall back into awareness.

Even if it was only a few minutes, Viktor quietly thanked whoever was in charge that he got to spend it with Yuuri. 

He wouldn’t dream of spending it with anyone else.

*

( **bonus** :

“You napped, didn’t you?” Phichit teased, a wide grin on his face. He propped his head up on his hands, eyes bright and playful. His cat-eye was perfect as always.

“Of course,” Viktor chirped. “I wouldn’t deny myself Yuuri time.”)

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [tumblr](https://gia-comeatme.tumblr.com)! prompts r always open ❤️


End file.
